Destiny, Soulmates, and Aliens
by Not So Simple
Summary: A reflecting destiny tag by an enemy alien. Please r&r.


Destiny, Soulmates, and Aliens  
  
By: Lauren  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or anything associated with it. You can tell because if I did I would certainly be treating it better than it is being treated  
Rating: PG-13  
Feedback: send all feedback to Echo728@yahoo.com  
Key Words: episode tag, all couples, uc couples, oc  
Summary: A reflecting "Destiny" tag by an enemy alien.  
  
*****  
It's amazing how two people can belong together and know it with their hearts and souls, but then throw it all away for something they don't even know will happen for absolute certainty. They just think whatever is destined to happen will happen. For they don't know that destiny isn't always right and is not set in stone. Destiny is a possibility, not certainty. When I look into their minds I see uncertainty. Like they know they could be making a mistake, but they're willing to make it anyway.  
  
My job as second in command of New Mexico is to go into their minds and see what's going on, because my species is at stake. We have to destroy them at any and all costs. They are Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess. They might look like harmless teenagers, but in past lives they were my species most deadly enemies. And now they are destined to free their people and most likely kill us. I can't let that happen.  
  
So I sit down in my room in my purple recliner trying to get comfortable. When I do so I start to breath and concentrate on the one called Isabel.  
  
  
Ok I'm in her mind. Surprisingly, she's quite complex. On the outside she puts on an ice queen exterior, like she doesn't care about anybody or anything. But on the inside in her mind, she does care and she's not all "miss ice queen". She does care, in fact sometimes too much. She just puts on the act so nobody will get too close to her and see how she really is. Isabel is a firm believer in not revealing herself to anybody. On the inside she's a caring person who would risk her life for the people that she really cares about. She would be loyal to a fault. Isabel is a tacticianer she would go to any lengths keep her past a secret, especially manipulate. She could also be a good friend once you broke past her ice. Probably to the surprise of most people the girl does have fears, but her worse fear is loneliness. You would think with all those people hovering around her that she would never get or even fear it. That's one of the many reasons why she would go to such lengths to keep her secret. In fact the only people she ever considered telling about the fact she's an alien was her mom and a boy named Alex.  
  
Looks like her foolproof plan of not letting anybody seeing the real her failed. She let someone in, that boy Alex. It's kind of sweet how he knew she was beautiful on the outside, but he wanted to how beautiful she was on the inside. He's obviously one of a nearly extinct species, human or any other kind.  
  
Ah, on to the good stuff. She's no longer with Alex, she's with her destiny, Michael. Another one of her fears is that she's making a mistake. Right now she's wondering if she made the right choice to follow her destiny. Boy she had it bad for that Alex; she liked him a lot. Nobody ever looked at her or still looks at her the way Alex did and does, not even Michael. She's afraid that Michael would abandon her for Maria, because he seems to have it bad for her. It's a shame Isabel and I hadn't met under different circumstances, we might have been distant acquaintances. Oh well. On onto the next one.  
  
******  
  
On to Michael, one word to describe him would be intense. He has so much going on in him. It's kind of hard for me to see into his mind, it's so guarded. He won't let anybody in, not even his alien brethren. Mainly because of a fear to be too human, he seems not especially fond of humans. He kinda even fears them. One in particular named Hank. Well maybe not so much fear as hate. Michael seems to view him as a cruel abusive bastard who only kept Michael around for the checks. That is until Hank got a job someplace else and Michael managed to get emancipation to strike it out on his own. I actually kind of feel sorry for Michael. Hank was one of many reasons why Michael guarded himself so much.  
  
But somebody got past his guard, much to his disliking. Her name was Maria, the one Isabel was afraid of losing Michael to. I find his relationship with Maria is a complicated one. He really likes her almost to the point of loving her, but he doesn't like that feeling of love he gets when she's around him. He doesn't like feeling that way because it makes him feel human. Watch out more irony, he is part human, at least his body anyway. Maria does love him, she's not afraid to admit that to him, at least not that much. But much to her dismay whenever they really start to get close, Michael "stonewall" Guerin finds a way screw up the relationship.   
  
I actually feel sorry for Maria she always puts her heart on the line for Michael time and time again because she does love him, but then he takes her heart and squishes and stomps on it a couple times. Maria always keeps on going back for more even when she vows to never go back to him again. I really hope Michael knows what he's doing because one of these days Maria is going to work up the courage to say never again and walk away for good, because she's sick of crying about him, and Michael apparently not caring.  
  
Ok I'm getting really depressed. I'm going to move onto the next alien.  
  
*****  
  
The next one is Max Evens the apparent tortured leader of the aliens. Max is what I would describe as a person who needs to always be in control of things, he always wants to know what's going on and control it, at all times. I know that sounds like a control freak, but that's a little to overpowering of a word. He feels the need to control other people, especially the other aliens. I see he once punched Michael to prevent Michael from doing something Max didn't want to have happen. He's a firm believer in self-control; he doesn't want to let his emotions be seen too much.  
  
As tough as Max can be, at times he seemed to be quite afraid that a certain brunette human named Liz would turn and walk away and never come back to him. Well surprise, surprise. It happened, at the cave, after the aliens found out about their destiny. She kissed him on the cheek and walked away crying. I see the clueless Max thought that was the first time Liz ever actually considered having to say good-bye forever. He actually thought that she somehow mustered up the strength to walk away from him that moment. But that's not the case. You could see it in her eyes as she walked away, that she had been preparing herself to do so for some time. And even lie saying that she didn't want to stand in the way of his destiny, she wanted to be with him. So she just left him to his destiny, Tess. Liz hates Tess; Liz feels that Tess stole Max from her. But that's not really the case. Liz let Tess have Max, if Liz really wanted dear Maxwell she would have fought for him. They both feel different ways about him. Tess feels Max is her destiny. Liz feels Max is her soulmate.  
  
Max is her soul mate; bright girl. They are soul mates, all they human-alien couples are. Ok I better head on and do the last alien and get this over with. Before I actually start to feel more sorry for them and actually feel guilty, which is quite funny I haven't felt an ounce of guilt my entire life because my species has the luxury of being conscience free.  
  
*****  
  
More complexity, Tess is quite complex; she seems to be in an ivory tower of emotions that no one can touch. They yell, scream, and talk all sorts of trash and she couldn't care in the least. Well much to her dismay the ivory tower is a front; she just doesn't want anybody to know that what they say matters to her because she's supposed to be the ever so strong and mighty alien. Partly because that's what she believes and that's what everybody else believes. Unfortunately, she's just as fragile as anybody else. Poor girl. She knows that Max loves Liz, but she just keeps going after Max even though he keeps on rejecting her. Now it's slowly getting into her thick head.  
  
She really is quite pathetic; I mean she knows Max and Liz are soul mates and that they belong together. She also knows that Max will never stop loving Liz, but she just keeps on believing that she and Max will be together. Well she is kinda right. Little Lizzy left Max to his destiny and Tess got Max by default and she knows that. But she's still happy. Tess is quite strong in fact if Liz didn't leave Max Tess would have fought for till the bitter end, if anything Tess is a survivor.  
  
********  
  
Now it's time to stop, so I concentrate and pull out of their minds and sit up in my recliner to see one of my crew, Jonathan, standing there. "What do you want, Jonathan?"  
  
"Well, well. you see. He he's. Well...," Jonathan was stammering out.  
  
"Well spit it out, Jonathan," I demanded, getting short on patience, that kid was always so nervous.  
  
"Hello there Melissa. Jonathan you may leave us." The first in command of New Mexico was standing there, as Jonathan sprinted out of the room.  
  
I stand-up, "Sir," I solute as I address him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I received new orders. I want you and your subordinates to go to Roswell, New Mexico. Our former second in command, Hank, the one you replaced, was found buried in an isolated place in the desert believed to have been killed by Nasado. So now we need another person to go in, and since you look about their age we want you to infiltrate the group. Are you up to the challenge, Melissa?"p  
  
End  



End file.
